The Secret Life Of Amy Farrah Fowler
by science for shamy
Summary: Quarter of her life is a secret, how long can she keep her secrets hidden? And Does Sheldon really know this green-eyed brunette? Does the gang really know her? Who discovers her? / Extremely OOC. It's AU too.
1. Chapter 1

_**as everyone would say, I don't own the characters. Exclude Lora.. TBBT WRITERS DO.**_

* * *

It was November 25th 2008, when she gave birth to a little girl named Lora Jane Fowler. If she could go back in time and walk away from the sperm bank, she would. But after they laid her daughter in her arms, she took back her thought and embrace motherhood.

There's only one reason why she went to the sperm bank, it was to get her mother off her back. Guilt ran into her veins as her lies burned into her brain.

When she announced she was pregnant to her mother, she was thrilled but when Amy told her mother, her "pretend" boyfriend left her, she wasn't thrilled. Nevertheless, Loretta Fowler adored her grand-daughter, and eventually accepted.

Amy told her mother not to tell anyone she had a daughter. No one knew then.

It was now November 20th 2010, No one still knew about Lora. Not even Aunt Flora. Amy didn't want anyone to know. She was afraid. She sighed.

It was morning, and Amy was getting her daughter ready to go visit her grandmother. Lora smiled at her mother as Amy put her shirt on. "You're such a pretty girl" Amy said to her and tickled her tummy.

Her baby girl's laughter filled her ears, she loved her daughter's laugh. It assured her anxiety at all times. She brushed her already long hair and tied it into a pony-tail. "Alright Lora, it's time to go to your grandmothers." she picked up her daughter and went out of her apartment and drove to her mother's.

She didn't know why she was so afraid to reveal her daughter. Maybe it's because of her past. How everyone will make fun of her because of how she dresses, or how smart she was. Or how no body wanted to be her friend. And the other side, somehow scared her too. No one knew her, not even her mother. She didn't know why she did it, maybe because wanted to experience what she missed as a teenager, at age 25 she got herself into something her mother would never approve. As thoughts went into her head, she began thinking about the agreement.

Amy and her mother made a agreement that she'll go on a date, at least once a year. And she kept that agreement. But as her mother bugged her about dates and such, she made up a pretend boy friend. She made up a story on how her "love story" went. Her mother was pleased. So she didn't bug Amy until she spoken about Marriage and Children.

Amy haven't spoken to her Mother since their argument. Months later, she decided to go to a sperm bank. Around her 40 week of pregnancy, she told her mother about it, and how her pretend boyfriend left her when he found out. Her mother was disappointed, and she doesn't want to see that "i'm-disappointed-in-you" face again. Little did she know, she'll see it once more, or twice, or more.

Amy pulled into her mom's driveway and got out of her vehicle, and picked up her daughter. As she got her daughter down on the door way, she shouted. "Grandma!" and hugged her. "Hey, little one. I got a surprise for you in the kitchen." Lora smiled and walked to the kitchen with her grandma, Amy watched behind them. "We're going to make cookies?" Lora's laughter and happiness vibe made Amy wanted to stay and forget about her date.

"Well, I've got to go, Lora you be good to grandma." She said to her and kissed her forehead. "Oh, don't you worry. She'll be fine." Loretta said to Amy.

"Okay, bye." she walked out of house and drove away.

Loretta looked outside to see Amy drive away then looked at her granddaughter and smiled. She could not BELIEVE her granddaughter could talk now, most kids would probably can't talk like Lora can. "You little cutie, are you ready to make some cookies?"

"YES, I'm ready!" she clapped, Loretta picked her up and placed her on the chair.

It was hours after hours when Amy came back to her mothers to collect her daughter and her belongings. "It's awfully late to pick her up. How was your date?"

Amy smiled. "Well, we talked a lot. I didn't realize it, until the cafe closed. He's a theoretical physicist who works at Caltech and he's from Pasadena. He's going to show me his office and some of his work Tomorrow." Loretta smiled, ah the science. of course.

"Well, It's getting late. My lorie might be tired already." Amy said as she looked for her. She found her on the couch, sleeping. She smiled and picked her up. Her mother hold out Lora's bag. She kissed her granddaughter on her forehead and hugged Amy. "Drive safe, I love you two."

"We love you too, mother." She replied and Lora yawned and replied sleepily. "Good night, grandmama, love you"

They both smiled, and Amy walked out of the house and went to the vehicle. She buckled Lora in her car seat. Lora yawned again and spoke again. "What will we do for my birthday?" Amy smiled.

"It's a surprise, young one." she kissed her forehead again. She close the door and went in the driver seat, and she drove home.

* * *

 **English = Not my mother tongue. (BTW) Okay, so my grammar isn't good. Like my last fanfic, but hey I'm still learning, probably not but still. Review and tell me If I should continue this fanfiction? Next chapter will be to "kind of" present, and some secrets will be revealed, If I do continue this. But this is extremely OOC. This is also AU...**

 **so yeah... review?  
another btw, sorry for my mistakes if you see any. (of course, y'all do but please be nice.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Amy took a deep breathe as she knocked on her aunt flora's door. Holding her daughter's hand, she looked over her shoulder. Loretta smiled at her. "I'm scared." Amy whispered.

"Mommy, who lives here?" Lora asked. Amy only bit her lip, and looked down on her. "Well, my aunt flo-" she was interrupted when aunt flora opened the door. "Oh, my dear Amy! What's brings you here, my darling." she gave a hug to Amy. "Hi, aunt flora. I actually came to introduce you to Lora Jane Fowler." she said nervously.

Aunt Flora's eyes were wide as Loretta's eyes when Amy announced her pregnancy to her. "A little fowler?" she looked at Amy with those wide green eyes. "How old is this little fowler?"

"Mommy, who's this?"

"Mommy!?" Aunt Flora shrieked.

"Aunt Flora, this is my daughter. She's just turn two. It's her birthday and I want to invite you to her birthday dinner, tonight."

"You had a daughter, and you didn't tell me?" Amy bit her lip nervously, and saw Aunt Flora's disappointment. Amy bowed her head in shame. She had it coming, she knew it. But looking at Aunt Flora's disappointed. Boy, it hurt. "Two years, you haven't told me?" Amy was just about to explain when Lora spoke.

"You're the famous Aunt Flora? Mommy tell me lots about you. I want to meet you long time ago but mommy said she was afraid." Lora hugged Aunt Flora. Amy smiled, and had tears running down her cheeks.

Aunt flora, only hesitated but hugged little fowler back. She had tears in her eyes too. Her heart sang as she hugged Lora, and fell in love with her. "So, would you come to her birthday dinner?" Amy asked.

"Yes, I'll come."

"I'll explain everything to you, when I have a chance to-"

"YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER?! YOU ALSO HAD SEX?" Her cousin Irene shrieked, coming to the view. Amy closed her eyes shut, clenched her other fist, until it turned white. Amy laughed nervously. "damn it Irene" she muttered under her breathe.

"When did you have this adorable girl? Amy, you sneaky little biotch!" Irene hugged Lora. "Hi, Amy's daughter. I'm your cool auntie Irene, how old are you?"

"Don't squeeze me too hard and I'm two years old." Irene widen her eyes. "It's like Amy back in the day." Amy rolled her eyes. "So, Aunt Flora, will you come?"

"Sure, let me get ready. I'll be right out. See you soon." Amy quickly walked away, grabbed her mother by the arm and dragged both her mother and daughter to the vehicle. "Bye Irene!" Her mother shouted, and all Irene did was wave.

Once they were in the vehicle, Amy leaned against the wheel and banged her head on it. "Amy, quit stressing."

"But Irene would tell everyone!" Amy shouted, startling both of them. She gulped and closed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout."

"It's okay, look it's Aunt Flora!"

Amy smiled then it faded when Irene got out of the house too. "Hey, if you don't mind. I'm coming too." Amy gritted her teeth. "Yeah, I don't mind."

Amy drove back home after she dropped them off at cheesecake factory just to change. She looked in the closet, she was going to wear a denim skirt but her eyes found jeans. She shook her head, she instead wore a black pencil skirt, she went to her dresser and took out a white blouse with black collars. She changed.

She then put her hair up in a high pony then grabbed her heals and her purse. And walked out of the door.

When she arrived at cheesecake factory, she ordered for Aunt Flora, Her mother, Irene and Lora and herself. Amy couldn't even imagine what her life would become if she didn't get herself pregnant.

She always wondered how her life would be, it would always end up with Lora. She was glad actually but what her mother didn't know was, she didn't had sex to have the baby. She just went to a sperm bank and yeah.

Aunt Flora and Her mother were chatting while Lora chatted with "dumb Irene" it was what Lora called her. "LORA!" Amy gasped. Lora only smiled and laughed, everyone laughed then. Including Irene.

She was watching her family chatting and eating. She slipped her hand in her purse and took out her phone, she pictured them and smiled. She then pictured her baby stuffing spaghetti in her mouth. "Hey, now. Take it easy there."

Lora smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, mommy."

"Amy, I hope you don't mind but while you went home, I went to go buy a cake for Lora, just down the street." Irene said, and she grabbed something from the bag beside, in which Amy didn't notice.

"That's nice for you to do, Irene. Thank you."

As they were done, a blonde lady came up to view. "Hey, my boss told me to give this cheesecake and little gift baggie to this young lady. Happy birthday little girl."

"Thank you, stranger lady." Lora said. Amy giggled when she saw the blonde lady bulged her eyes out when she heard Lora spoke. "You're welcome, sweetie."

Amy got up and picked up Lora and went back to her chair and sat. Irene put a cake in front of them. They sang happy birthday to Lora, even the rest of the people in the restaurant. "Happy birthday baby girl. I love you so much." Amy kissed Lora's cheek.

At the end of the day, Amy was snuggled up to Lora, watching a kiddie show. She was glad that Aunt flora knows now, and she made Irene swear not to tell anyone or post any of those on social media.

"Thank you Mommy, for the wonderful birthday, yet again." Lora kissed her mother on the cheek. "You're welcome. Now let's head to bed, it's getting late."

* * *

 **A/N; BLAME SCHOOL, I'M SORRY, I'm also sorry for my bad grammar AND my mistakes. I'm new to this, remember! I don't own this, the TBBT WRITERS DO. (exclude Lora.) Can you guess who's the blonde lady? Review?! (I think I need a beta too. I'm not sure how this website works too.) BTW any ideas what should happen next? or expectations for the next chapter? Thanks for reading. (btw ten more days until season 9** **premiere, AHH I can't wait.)**


End file.
